


an afternoon laughing.

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Relationship, Porn What Porn, Snippets, The Walking Dead References, Why Did I Write This?, Winter, all the feelings, chibs forever, i will narrate this love story forever, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs is a zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an afternoon laughing.

Chibs needed a nap.

He hadn’t slept in 3 days, which wasn’t uncommon this time of year for him. As soon as autumn hit and the days were shorter and the nights seemed endless, his mind wandered and got more hung up on the darkness within him than the good around him. His insomnia never really affected his daily life until this year. Blame it on old age or not enough caffeine- he was probably better off drunk at work than tired.  
Gemma had finally sent him home after knocking over his third pan of oil and her second mug of tea.

“Chibs, you get your ass home and in bed. I don’t want to see you until you’ve slept for more than 4 hours. You look like shit sweetheart.” She said in a way that only Gemma could make seem loving.  
So it was home he went, cold air keeping him awake as he pulled into his driveway. He was in his house and bed within minutes, tearing his leather and boots off at the kitchen table, not bothering with his pants as he crawled into bed.

His bedroom was warm from late morning sun, his blankets still relatively neat from the last time he made his bed a week ago. He usually didn’t bother- just a quick chuck of the blankets and hoping it would land on the bed. But he’d picked up how crazy Juice was about folded bed sheets with the time they’d spent with each other recently.

There was a something familiar and comforting about climbing into a warm bed with his jeans still on, hearkening back to primary school or days cutting class for a midmorning stretch in an empty house.  
He was out in minutes.

Chibs opened his eyes as he sharply inhaled, almost unaware of where he was. There was a shift of weight at the end of his bed and a break in the sunlight coming though his window as a familiar shape moved in front of his face.  
Juice moved closer again.  
What day was it? Tuesday? Fuck. They’d had plans.

Chapel usually tied up their Sunday nights, and the two of them had taken to recording The Walking Dead and watching it Tuesday nights after work. A standing date that had slowly bled into dinner afterward. Drinking. Sleeping. Not sleeping. Talking more than ever. Juice cocooning himself in blankets and taking over Chibs bed. Chibs showering at Juices Wednesday mornings before work.

“Are you awake?”

Chibs yawned, stretching, body overly warm from sleep and too many layers and the perfect afternoon sun.

“Heard Gem sent you home.” Chibs could hear the smile without even looking.

“Aye. Had ta put myself down for a nap. Been a fuggin zombie this week.”

Juice had scooted himself to the head of the bed, sitting upright, back flush to the headboard, legs swung up on the bed, hands folded in his lap as if he was trying to reign in his energy and hold it until Chibs was at least half awake. That lasted all of ten seconds.

“Speaking of zombies man, we can still watch that Walking Dead episode if you want. It’s still on my DVR. Or do you want to watch it here? Did you record it? I can’t remember if I told you to record it or not. Remember I showed you how to set it to record shows? Watch it after dinner? Did you want to eat? Are you hu-”

Chibs was still face down in the bed, covers kicked off, eyes closed. He reached up as Juice was rattling off and yanked his face down to him by the collar of his hoodie.

“-ungry?” he finished.

“Juicey.”

“Hey Chibs.” He said with as much enthusiasm as if he had just walked in the door on Christmas, as if he hadn’t just expelled all the oxygen in his lungs yammering on about a DVR.

“Hey sweetheart.” Chibs said, unsure as soon as he said it. It was no secret that the time spent between the two of them was becoming a routine, but it was still very new territory. Chibs wasn’t sure what exactly was going on with all of...this. The face Juice made in response cleared the fog in Chibs’ mind as Juice’s Cheshire cat smile cracked his face in two. The thing with Juice was he couldn’t just smile with his mouth. When he was happy, his whole body smiled. He flexed his back, he tensed his legs, he wagged his feet from side to side; like happiness was a light that could only be kept lit by his movements.

Juice’s case of the jitters definitely weren’t going to allow Chibs to fall back asleep, but that was ok. Judging by the light it must have been early evening, so he’d gotten far more sleep than he’d had in weeks.

“You let yourself in?” Chibs asked, wondering how long Juice had actually been in his bedroom, let alone how he’d even got in his house.

“Bathroom window was open.” Juice said, his smile cracking again. “Didn’t wanna wake you up.”

Chibs grinned at the thought of Juice wiggling up the side of his house, and appreciated the courtesy behind it.

“You always get like this man?”

Chibs nodded in response.

“I’ll make sure to keep you busy next year.”

_Next year? _Chibs raised his eyebrows.__

__"Best get you a key then, boy-o."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> comments/prompts appreciated! I'm always looking for new ideas.
> 
> snippet inspired by save's the day "an afternoon laughing" the kind of late 90's punk that chibs can appreciate.
> 
> You aren't the kind of person that I couldn't fall in love with, rather you are the kind of person that I could. And I'd like to spend an afternoon of laughing at ourselves, and hear all the wonderful things you might tell me. your hair and the way your eyes gleam during that time of day when you can't really tell if it's day or night. I'd like to think of us in twelve years having a place and a daughter and I think she'd look an awful lot like you. We'd be all the time smiling.


End file.
